Rain Dancing
by phridae
Summary: Kenshin and a created character, Saori, have some fun dancing in the rain.


Rain Dancing  
  
By Phridae  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kenshin. I'm just....using him for the time being. *stands on top of a large rock* BUT ONE DAY....HE WILL BE MINE!! *cough* I'm alright now...;  
  
Saori is credited to my friend Bunnie. I do not like the thought of Kaoru and Kenshin together, so I hit her up for a name and a character. ^-^ She's good at that. She also beta read it for me. ^-^;  
  
Slight OOC Warning for Kenshin.   
  
Bunnie: Go to the fic already!  
Phridae: Fic? What fic:  
Bunnie: The one you wrote, baka!  
Phridae: *grin* Oh...right. That one.  
Bunnie: She's blonde  
Phridae: So are you!  
Bunnie: But I don't act it! *shakes fist*  
Phridae: Point...;;  
Bunnie: Since Phridae here isn't doing her job...Here's the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poke. "Mmm" Poke Poke. "What do you want?" I mumble, rolling over in my bed. Opening my eyes, I can see that the sun hasn't even risen yet.  
  
"Saori-dono," I hear Kenshin say quietly. I look up at him. And my god. He's dripping wet! I start to think he just got out of a bath. His hair plastered to his face...and so are his clothes. Clothes? Who takes a bath with clothes on. I sit up. "Why are you all wet?" I ask. He chuckles. "Its raining, that it is." I give him the once over...again. "Obviously you were out side. Do you need some dry clothes?" I say, starting to get up. "Oh no, I wanted you to come outside in the rain with me, that I do." He says, offering me his hand. "Out side, in the rain? I've never done that." I smile. "Alright." I take his hand. "Let me put on some other clothes first." He nods and gives me some privacy. I slip on a not so important kimono and step outside my room. Kenshin is waiting for me. He takes my hand and leads me outside. Instantly I'm soaked. The rain is warm and feels good on my face. I look up and open my mouth. The rain also tastes sweet.  
  
Kenshin twirls me around in the rain. We laugh, trip and fall in the mud. But the rain quickly washes it away. I look down and notice my clothes are plastered to me, leaving nothing to the imagination. I cross my arms over my chest, suddenly modest and glance at Kenshin. He's watching me. And his eyes, they're not the normal Kenshin eyes. They look...different in some way. He walks up to me and takes my hand, again. I wonder why he keeps taking my hand, but quickly dismiss the thought. Not that I mind him holding my hand. I look up at him, thought no that far considering we almost the same height. He smiles. "What's wrong?" he asks. I shake my head "Nothings wrong." He nods, and interlaces our fingers. He leans down, and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me. But he whispers to me "Dance with me, Saori." He starts to me in a waltzing manner. I follow his lead and shiver slightly when his hand lies to rest on my hip. I hear him chuckle. "Why Saori-dono, I didn't know I had that effect on you, that I didn't" He whispers. I love the feel of his warm breath against my ear. I shiver again "You just don't know." He stops dancing with that comment and looks me in the eyes. "Well, you just have to show me" he murmurs before taking my lips with his. I'm shocked by this. Kenshin is kissing me. Before I can complete a coherent though, I'm kissing him back. This kiss isn't just a sweet like kiss, its full of passion. I feel his hand slip from my hip to my lower back, bringing me closer to him. His other hand moves to my face, cupping it gently. His tongue moves over my lips, begging for entrance, and I grant it. My lips part, and he immediately he slips his tongue in, battling with mine. I realize that I need to breathe and pull away. We both gasp for air. Staring in each other eyes, seeing something new in them. He smiles at me. I notice that it's no longer raining.  
  
~FIN  
  
A/N: Well?! ^-^; This is my first Kenshin fic. What'd ya think? If I get enough review, I'll continue it. But it was meant to bed a one-shot thingy. So yeah. REVIEW!! ^-^: and be nice! 


End file.
